Grizelda
Grizelda (also referred to as Princess Grizelda) is a female human who is the owner of Frookie and the self-proclaimed "princess" of the Rainbow Kingdom. Personality Every kingdom needs a princess, and Grizelda is happy to take the throne as self-proclaimed royalty, along with her adorable pooch, Frookie. Most people may be put off by Grizelda's edgy and often superficial personality, but close friends such as True are able to look past Grizelda's outer appearance to see that she's just another girl who wants to be appreciated and understood. She loves anything sparkly, pink, and glamorous, along with anything else that furthers her agenda of being a princess. She also adores crystals, as shown in "True Switcheroo". As her love for her pet Frookie is unconditional, she gets very stressed and upset whenever he is in danger. She was very upset in "Fee Fi Fo Frookie" when the Maze Troll managed to trap him in his maze, and was not afraid to physically pick him up to express her anger. With Frookie by her side, she likes to be at the top position at whatever she is involved in, and will go to great lengths to get herself there, even if it puts others' safety at risk. For example, in "Great Grizmos!", she noticed that the Rainbow Kingdom citizens were painting their doors out of inspiration from True and Bartleby. Thinking it was a contest for a reward, she had her Grizmos remodel hercastle with a plethora of sparkly pink crystals. Not only did the glare from the sunlight cause near-blinding brightness across the kingdom, but it also put the Grizmos' home beneath her castle at the risk of collapse, along with her castle above it. In "Princess Grizbot", she had the Grizmos construct a giant robot in her image so she could use it to help the citizens, but she only did it to get the attention True was getting from her legitimate help. While using the robot, it caused many problems and property damage across the city. The robot was later headed toward her castle as Frookie gained control of it when she was asleep. True used her Wishes to help, but it was not enough to entirely stop the robot from not only destroying the castle, but squishing Frookie. Grizelda cried for help, but finally realized that it was up to her to do something. She heroically slid past the robot and grabbed Frookie, and the robot walked off a cliff and was destroyed. Even though she has a bright desire to be the best at what she does, and has a record of putting others in danger to achieve it, she is capable of realizing and fixing the errors of her ways. Appearance Grizelda is a human with pale skin, long blonde hair, and amber eyes. She wears a crystal crown with a red jewel on her head, and she wears a poofy red dress with white trim and a pearl necklace. Her high-heel shoes, covering white socks, are also crystal, matching her crown. She also wears a red bow in the back of her hair. Gallery Grizelda & Frookie.png True, Bartleby, Grizelda and Frookie dancing.gif 1-Super_Duper_Dance_Party-Grizelda_twirls_and_falls.gif 6-Great_Grizmos-Grizelda_nooooo.gif 11-Princess_Grizbot-Grizelda_lying_on_the_couch_3.jpg Princess_Grizelda_getting_hit_on_the_head_of_a_Switcheroo.png Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Female Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Important